Promesses
by yhcorb
Summary: Une histoire d'amour se base sur la confiance et des promesses. Santana tiendra-t-elle les siennes ?


Promesses

**Synopsis :** Une histoire d'amour se base sur la confiance et des promesses. Santana tiendra-t-elle les siennes ?

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède rien

**Rated : **T pour des mentions vers le milieu de la fic.

**Note : **Merci à ma géniale Nemauxcrevettes pour son testage.  
Ceci est ma première OS Brittana, j'espère que cela vous plaira.  
Enjoy !

* * *

Brittany a 7 ans. C'est une jeune fille blonde, aux yeux bleus et au sourire qui traduit sa joie de vivre. Bien qu'elle ressemble à tous les enfants de son âge, Brittany est différente. Elle vit dans son propre monde fait de leprechauns, arc-en-ciels et licornes volantes et ne se mélange pas aux autres. Son cœur tendre et pur la distingue de ses camarades qui ne cherchent qu'à l'embêter.

Brittany a toutefois une amie. Santana. C'est une fille de son âge qui habite le voisinage. Santana a de longs cheveux bruns, une peau mâte et un sourire malicieux qui plaît à Brittany. (Même si elle est encore trop jeune pour comprendre cette attirance.) Contrairement à elle, Santana est une enfant turbulente. Elle est toujours la première à se jeter dans une bagarre ou à martyriser ses camarades à coup d'insultes espagnols qu'elle entend de la bouche de son père. Et Brittany aime ce côté téméraire de la brune qui contraste avec le sien réservé.

Les deux jeunes filles sont inséparables. Des châteaux de sables aux batailles d'eau en passant par les grimpettes aux arbres et les spectacles de poupées (bien que Santana déteste ces derniers. Mais elle ne dit rien car elle aime voir le visage de la blonde s'illuminer à chaque fois), elles passent tous leurs moments libres ensemble. Parfois elles se rendent au square du coin et s'allongent près du lac pour regarder les canards. Brittany aime quand elles font cela. Elle voudrait y rester jusque tard et assister à un coucher de soleil. Elle en parle d'ailleurs à Santana mais celle-ci pense que ce n'est pas possible. Leurs parents s'inquiéteraient.

- _Promets-moi alors de toujours rester avec moi._  
_- Promis. Et pour marquer sa parole, elle entrelace leurs petits doigts ensemble_

Ce soir là, elle s'endort avec un grand sourire aux lèvres en s'imaginant un jour, assister à ce coucher de soleil avec la brune.

Le lendemain, Brittany se lève et sent tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle a un don pour ça. Enfin c'est ce que lui dit Santana. En parlant de Santana, Brittany veut aller jouer avec mais sa maman refuse. A la place, elle lui propose de faire un tour au parc d'attraction du coin. Brittany accepte, après tout elle pourra toujours voir Santana après.  
Brittany passe une bonne journée. Elle peut faire tous les tours de manège qu'elle souhaite, manger de la glace au chocolat et à la fraise (sa préférée) et a même eu son chapeau avec une licorne dessus. Elle a hâte de le montrer à Santana et le dit à son papa qui prend un air peiné. Brittany comprend alors que ce quelque chose qui ne va pas concerne son amie. Son papa lui explique alors que le papa de Santana a trouvé un nouveau travail, loin d'ici et qu'ils sont partis ce matin.

Brittany se met à pleurer car elle ne comprend pas. Santana lui avait promis de ne jamais la quitter.

* * *

Brittany a maintenant 18 ans. Elle a toujours ce même sourire malicieux, ces mêmes yeux bleus et ses mêmes longs cheveux blonds. Elle vit toujours dans son monde fait de leprechauns, d'arc-en-ciel et de licornes volantes (même si désormais il existe des bicornes). Elle se tient toujours un peu à l'écart des autres qui se moquent d'elles. Ils pensent qu'elle est «stupide de croire encore à ses gamineries». Elle n'est pas stupide, elle est spéciale et plus intelligente que tout le monde. Enfin c'est ce que lui dit Santana. Car Santana est revenue.

Brittany n'y avait jamais cessé d'y croire. Tous les jours, elle se levait avec l'espoir de voir la brune frapper à sa porte et lui proposer d'aller jouer comme si de rien n'était. Mais trois années passent. Au bout de la quatrième, elle comprend que Santana ne reviendra pas.

Le jour des son douzième anniversaire arrive. Ses parents l'emmènent en ville voir le dernier Disney avant de manger une pizza dans un petit restaurant. Puis ils lui disent qu'ils doivent rentrer car son cadeau d'anniversaire devrait bientôt arriver. Elle ne comprend pas, elle a déjà eu tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais bon elle aime les surprises. La sienne arrive aux alentours de 19 h par des frappements à la porte. Elle court l'ouvrir et reste sous le choc. Devant elle se tient une enfant de son âge au sourire malicieux, à la peau mate et aux cheveux longs qui lui demande si elle veut jouer avec elle. Santana. Les deux amies se prennent dans les bras et rient à en pleurer. (Ou pleurent à en rire) Brittany est heureuse. Après tout, Santana lui avait promis.

Les deux jeunes femmes sont aujourd'hui ensemble. Dans le fond, elles savent qu'elles s'aiment depuis leur premier regard. Cela n'a toutefois pas été simple. C'est au collège qu'elles commencent à prendre conscience de leurs sentiments. Brittany sait qu'elle ne devrait pas être jalouses des garçons qui tournent autour de Santana. Mais elle ne peut s'en empêcher. Santana elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas se réjouir de voir Brittany éconduire tous les garçons. Mais elle ne peut s'en empêcher. Elle la veut pour elle toute seule.

Les filles grandissent et arrivent au lycée. Elles font tout ensemble : cheerleaders, Glee Club etc. Mais les choses changent. Brittany se met à fréquenter les garçons. Santana ne comprend pas. Elle ignore que la blonde le fait pour la rendre jalouse. Leurs corps changent, se forment, et il est de plus en plus difficile pour les deux de résister à leur attirance. Alors elles cèdent. Cela commence par des baisers volés, puis des baisers plus vraiment volés. Rapidement, leur relation prend de l'ampleur et soudainement, elles se retrouvent dans le lit de la blonde à se faire l'amour. C'est la première fois pour les deux. Elles ne pouvaient en imaginer une meilleure que de le faire avec l'autre.

Leur relation reste toutefois secrète. Santana a peur de s'afficher. Brittany ne comprend pas comment la brune qui est si forte puisse avec peur. Mais elle accepte. Ainsi elles poursuivent leur relation cachée.  
Mais un beau jour, Brittany en a marre. Elle veut dire aux autres qu'elle aime Santana et pas seulement en amie. Santana refuse. Alors Brittany se fâche et décide de sortir avec d'autres personnes. Elle reste longtemps avec Artie. C'est un chic type. Mais il ne lui fera jamais ressentir 1/1000ème de ce que Santana lui fait ressentir. (Et sur tous les plans inimaginables) Et un jour, Santana vient la voir pour lui dire qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle veut que la terre entière le sache. Brittany est surprise mais heureuse. Le Brittana existe officiellement.

Cela fait désormais un an, trois mois et dix-sept jours qu'elles sont ensemble. Mais Brittany est triste. Non parce qu'elle ne sera pas diplômée, elle le savait déjà. (Et cela lui permettrait d'être à nouveau présidente des élèves. Et peut-être de découvrir si Blaine était un nain ou un hobbit) Mais parce que Santana va partir. Elle est diplômée et a tout l'avenir devant elle. Elle voulait toutefois rester à Lima et l'attendre un an. Mais Brittany a refusé. Elle veut qu'elle rester mais elle sait que si elle l'aime, elle doit la laisser partir. Alors elle lui glisse un dernier mot entre deux baisers sur le quai de la gare.

- _Promets-moi de ne pas m'oublier._  
- _Promis. Promets le moi aussi._  
- _Promis._

Et elles entrelacent une dernière fois leurs petits doigts avant que le sifflement du train entrant en gare se fait entendre.

Brittany est triste mais sereine. Elle sait que Santana tiendra sa promesse. Et elle le ferait aussi.

* * *

Brittany a désormais 25 ans. C'est maintenant une belle jeune femme toujours blonde, toujours aussi souriante et au regard toujours envoûtant. Elle est maintenant élève de la prestigieuse Joffrey Ballet School. Elle espère pouvoir devenir un jour prof de danse. Sa passion pour cette discipline lui a d'ailleurs permis de s'ouvrir aux autres et de créer des liens. Brittany semble tout avoir pour être heureuse. Et pourtant. Il lui manque Santana.

Leur relation n'a pas tenu la distance. Au début, elles se parlaient quotidiennement via Skype ou pas messages. Et puis, petit à petit, les messages se sont estompés, les conversations se sont faites plus courtes. Jusqu'à cesser totalement. Cela fait désormais deux ans que le Brittana n'est plus. Deux ans que Brittany n'a pas vu Santana. Mais fidèle à sa promesse, elle ne l'a pas oubliée. Elle croit toujours que la brune lui reviendra tôt ou tard. C'est ce qu'elle lui a promis d'une certaine façon sur le quai de la gare.  
Ses amis lui conseillent de passer à autre chose mais elle refuse. Elle s'accroche toujours à cet espoir fou. Deux longues années s'écoulent. Et toujours rien. Elle décide qu'elle doit reprendre sa vie en main. Elle sort, fait de nouvelles rencontres, enchaîne des relations plus ou moins longues. Elle n'en oublie pas néanmoins Santana. Elle sait qu'elle reviendra comme la première fois …

… et ce jour arrive. Un beau matin Santana frappe à la porte avec un bouquet de fleurs. Elle se met à pleurer pour l'avoir abandonnée mais lui jure qu'elle n'a jamais cessé une seule seconde de penser à elle. Bruttany la prend dans ses bras et lui murmure qu'elle la croit.

- _Tu ne me quitteras plus jamais ?_  
- _Promis._

Et cela suffit à Brittany. Elle sait que Santana fait toujours ce qu'elle dit.

* * *

Brittany a désormais 30 ans. Toujours le même regard et le même sourire. Mais des choses ont changé. Elle est désormais prof de danse pour enfants, comme elle l'a toujours rêvée. Elle a gardé contact avec ses amis d'université et les revoit régulièrement. Elle a également coupé ses longs cheveux blonds. Il paraît que c'est mieux lorsque l'on attend un enfant. (Bien qu'elle reste persuadée que la cigogne viendra lui apporter au dernier moment) Brittany est heureuse. Tout est réunit pour faire son bonheur. Car bien sûre Santana est restée.

Elles ne se sont plus quittées depuis leurs retrouvailles. Elles ont des hauts et des bas mais elles passent à travers et font tout pour maintenir leur couple à flot. (Santana a même emmené Brittany voir son coucher de soleil près du lac en mangeant des glaces chocolats fraises pour se faire pardonner après une dispute) Elles s'aiment et puis voilà.

L'autre jour elles se sont mariées. Santana lui a promis de l'aimer et de la chérir, peu importe ce qui arriverait.

Et Brittany l'a cru. Car Santana tient toujours ses promesses.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que cette OS vous a plu.  
Si c'est le cas ou non, vous pouvez toujours laisser une petite review pour dire ce qui était bien ou non.  
Merci dans tous les cas de votre lecture,  
A bientôt,  
Yhcorb


End file.
